


Lesson Learned

by loveywife



Series: Three Sentence Ficlets of Epic Proportions [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crush at First Sight, First Crush, Highschool AU, Johnlock - Freeform, Kidlock, Love at First Sight, M/M, Teenlock, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveywife/pseuds/loveywife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a challenge on Instagram where I asked people to give me a two characters/ship and a prompt, and I would write them a three sentence ficlet.</p><p>This one asked for Johnlock on the first day of school. enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

Sherlock sat slumped in a desk at the back of the class, as Mycroft had insisted dropping him off half an hour early for his first day. He'd looked over the year's curriculum, BORING!...he'd learned it all already, and had already deduced that everyone in the room was ordinary. Suddenly, a blonde haired boy pulled out the seat next to him, tugging down his shabby jumper and nervously said, "Hi...I'm, um, John." 


End file.
